


USS Leeds - The ship of dreams

by NegotiateWithMe (whtvr)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Star Trek AU, aaron dingle - Freeform, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/NegotiateWithMe
Summary: For some reason I thought I needed Aaron as half Klingon. This is what I came up with.





	USS Leeds - The ship of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Aaron Dingle Week 2019 - Free Choice.
> 
> I know it's nothing special and just a little mess I wrote because the idea didn't leave my head. I hope anyone reading is not disappointed.

It was called the ship of dreams. And it really was. The ship that everyone wanted to be assigned to and Aaron was not indifferent to the fascination of travelling across the galaxy. Ever since he had had the chance to visit one of the warships stationed in Manchester in a school trip when he was 15. It wasn’t only the sheer size of it nor the latest technology and weapons, but the idea of being able to travel millions of light years in a matter of hours. To explore and discover more things than anyone on earth could ever imagine. USS Leeds was the latest starship to be built for deep space exploration and was scheduled to have it’s debut flight today for their new exploratory mission in the omikron quadrant, the latest unexplored quadrant known to the federation. Aaron had applied for a position in the security detail just after finishing the starfleet academy training, hoping for the chance to finally make something of himself. To prove to everyone that kept telling him he would never account to anything more than a half breed Klingon. His human appearance could easily fool anyone, but his temper didn’t, and his personnel file was filled with the reports of the time he had been in trouble because of it. The klingon side of him always seemed to get the upper hand even though he had been born and raised on earth, in Yorkshire to be more precise, as if his destiny had been written since the day he first breathed. He looked down to his arm and pushed the sleeve up to reveal the scar that still had the remnants of his klingon ridges. His finger traced the length, identifying the parts that were still clearly klingon and a deep breath escaped his lips. Back when he was young and insecure he had tried to remove them himself in an effort to make himself more human. Less of the savage impetus that everyone recognized in him. But the klingon heritage wasn’t only in his skin or the firm muscles that gave him beyond human strength. It was in his mind, that constant urge and fire that he had to fight to control every single day, hour and minute. It was exhausting. He was exhausted and needed something to distract him from his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the outside of the starboard bow as his transport passed by and sighed when he lost sight of it behind one of the huge transport hangars in the Manchester federation starfleet station.

“Forget about it, Aaron.” Adam said nudging his leg. “At least they gave us a job.”

“Yeah. On a hauling vessel!” As if it couldn’t be any worse Aaron thought to himself.

“It could be worse though…” Adam interrupted reading his mind again. “ We could be hauling radioactive waste and not supplies. Think of all the stuff they have!” Adam had a wide grin on his face and Aaron was more than ready to wipe it off him.

“How many times, Adam! Stay out of my head!” Aaron almost shouted making everyone in the transport look at them.

“Mate! Relax. It’s not like I can read all your dirty thoughts. Trust me I don’t want to see those.” Adam said whispering between them. “Besides, if i knew how to control it, I surely wouldn’t be stuck with you on this assignment.”

Adam was a telepath or had some level of telepathic abilities, but never actually had been able to read anyone’s minds or even their most intricate thoughts. He was only able to read isolated thoughts on a very limited number of people and Aaron unfortunately fell into this group of people. That’s how they became friends of sorts in the academy.

“Well. Don’t. I don’t need you poking around in my head.”

When the transport finally arrived at their destination, they were greeted by their new captain and after everyone fell orderly into formation, Captain Pollard started his welcoming speech.

“I have been in the federation for over 30 years…. and not once I missed a deadline or lost a cargo. This won’t be the first time.“  _ Great! _ Aaron thought.  _ As if things couldn’t get any better _ . Adam giggled behind him reading his thoughts which granted Aaron a hard stare from Captain Pollard.  _ Fuck you Adam!  _ He had just painted a target on his back.

”So consider yourselves lucky to be here. You might be the lowest of the lowest from the academy, but I expect nothing more than the best from any of you. Clear?” His voice was menacing at the end and Aaron rolled his eyes. _This was going to be a nightmare._

  
  



End file.
